World Switch
by animefreak245
Summary: When the host club suddenly shows up in the real world Kimi has to figure out how to get them back into their world while trying to make sure the host club blends in...as much as they can...without being recognized by other anime freaks
1. This is not happening

**Me: Hello everyone, so I decided to make this story for no reason. I just thought of it on the spot so anyway I hope you like it!**

?'s P.O.V

"Kimi, I know you want to keep to yourself but we have been here for almost a year and you only talk about five people the whole time." My mom says. "You have to stop being by yourself. There are a lot of kids at this school you can talk to. You have to stop being alone."

"Mom," I started "haven't you realized I want to be alone. Besides it's not my fault that I don't talk to people. I tried, I really have tried. Maybe it's not my fault. Maybe it's theirs." I pick up the remote and turned on Netflix. Mom sighed shaking her head. This is the third time we had this week. She should just give up on me right now. She bid me good night telling me to do the dishes before I go to bed tonight just like every night. When this year started I thought things would change at my new school. I swear this place is going to be the death of me.

I turned on my favorite anime, Ouran High School Host Club. I have watched this anime ever since I was in elementary school. I know this show inside and out I always wondered how they would do in real life. My phone buzzed. I picked it up seeing it's a text from my boyfriend.

_Ready for school tomorrow?_

_**Heck no, I rather be sleeping.**_ I typed back before I turned my attention back to Ouran.

"I wish I had friends like these guys. I'll never be bored." I whispered. Hours past and my eyes started getting heavier until I fell asleep on my couch…again.

A couple hours later….

"Kimi it's time to wake up!" My mother cried out. "I will be a little bit late so you have to make your own dinner. I'll see you when I get home!" I heard the door open and close before slowly opening my eyes. The clock on the cable box is the usual 5:20 AM that I get up. I put on my glasses slowly walking to my room. I live in a small two story house with my mom. My mom bought this big of a house because she wanted more children but she found out after me that she couldn't have any more children. I never met my father because he died when I was little of sickness. I picked out the nicest things I have in my closet that is clean and went to the bathroom. I changed quickly and did my usual routine before looking in the mirror. Black wavy hair, blue eyes, skinny, and not too horrifying looking or at least that's what I think anyway. I never think of using words like pretty to describe me.

I look at my phone seeing it's 5:45 already. I pack my usual unhealthy lunch, grab my backpack, and head to my car. It took me a while to actually pass my written test because the stupid DMV words everything weird. I hope into the car and drive off into the early morning darkness. I turn on the music to my usual rock radio station.

"Hey turn it to some other station would ya? I hate rock." A voice said from the back seat. My hands jerk in surprise as I yelp. I pull over to the side of the road and turned my car off before I turn around. My eyes widened seeing seven people in my back seat. The same seven people I saw last night on my television. Two red heads, a very tall man with black hair, a man with black hair and glasses, two blondes, and a girl who has a guy's haircut. All are wearing a jacket with the Ouran Academy symbol on it. The only difference is that they actually look like real life people. It was HIkaru who spoke since it seemed like someone elbowed him.

"Oh no," I whispered. "No, no, no, no, no. I must still be dreaming."

"We can explain," Tamaki blurted. "Sort of…not really…"

"Okay, well I am going to close my eyes and hopefully when I open them you will disappear or I might be going insane." I said closing my eyes. I counted to three before opening my eyes seeing they are still here. "Dear god I need to be in a mental facility."

"We will tell you what is going but can we start with us sitting on the seats cause this is very uncomfortable?" Haruhi asked.

"You are one of the three people I trust with sitting next to me so you sit up here. The others can figure it out by themselves. You guys are lucky I got a minivan." A few minutes later everything was settled with the twins in the very back with Tamaki, Mori and Kyoya are in the middle with Honey in Mori's lap, and Haruhi next to me. "I already texted my boyfriend for him to bring some clothes and Mori there are some clothes in the drama room you can use for now till we can find something better for you." I started driving towards the school again.

"Thank you…" Kyoya said "What is your name?"

"Kimi, I know who you guys are of course."

"How?" Tamaki asked. "Where are we?"

"Tell me what happened and I'll explain." I said.

"Well we were at a club meeting-" Hikaru started.

"And we suddenly ended up in what you call a house." Kaoru finished.

"We didn't know where to go so we hid in your van." Haruhi said. "It was mostly the twins idea." Of course it was.

"You guys are in California in the United States. And…." I started. I don't know how to say this. "You guys are in the real world." They got silent for a moment.

"What do you mean 'we are in the real world'?" Kyoya asked. This is so hard to explain. I should have planned this out before I said anything.

"You guys don't really exist here…well you do in an anime. But what you know isn't the same here. You are known on the television screen as a funny anime series."

"We are in a different world?" The twins asked. I nodded. The car suddenly got silent with disbelief. This is not happening…right?

**Me: Hey guys hope you like it! If not I don't care and I don't want to hear it. Please review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you guys!**


	2. trying to get everything together

**Me: Hey guys so thanks for reading the first chapter. Sorry I totally forgot about this story so I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

A little over an hour later…

"Thank you for letting my friends stay during class," I said to my history teacher. The host club has been sitting in the very back of the classroom for the whole period. Luckily not many people have this class period because they aren't stupid enough to wake up as early as I do. Kyoya was able to keep Tamaki and the twins silent most of the time. To make sure that they don't look totally out of place I had some clothes for Haruhi to wear and I got the boys to take off their jackets so no one could recognize the Ouran symbol. I am not the only one who watches the show here. So that means I have to hide these guys as good as possible. My teacher said any time before I left with the host club. I walked out seeing my boyfriend wearing his usual jean jacket and jeans. He is holding about three bags of clothes for the boys. I walked up to him, gave him a small peck on the lips before snatching the bags away from him and giving them to the boys.

"Who gets what clothes?" Kyoya asked.

"Decide among yourselves then come to me in the Drama room. I'll fix you up there after you change so I can make sure no one can recognize you. So that means that Haruhi and Mori come with me." My boyfriend, Jack, looked stunned. He has seen pictures of the Host Club before. I have shown him plenty of them to him before. Both of us never thought this would happen though.

"They-they're alive," Jack stuttered.

"I know sweetie. Now come on, I have classes soon and you have to register for class. Now today you are going to work. I know that's hard for you but frankly I need to keep an eye on you guys. I will give you guys your jobs when I am working on you guys."

"OH can I be in the cafeteria or maybe I can be one of the teacher's assistant! I can't wait to work!" Tamaki yelled. I covered his mouth with my hands seeing that people are staring.

"You are not doing anything near women. If I hear one word about any of you flirting with anyone I will kill all of you." I looked at the twins who saluted and dragged Tamaki to the nearest boys bathroom with the others not that far behind. I kissed Jack goodbye before leading the others to the drama room. _I can't believe that this is happening right now._

"So Kimi," Haruhi started as we passed some kids pushing their friends into lockers laughing. I hate how the kids at this school act "how do we act here? This place is so different from where we came from." I sighed trying to figure out how to phrase it. This seems so weird.

"Well my advice for you is you guys are fine. The others though I need to work on. A host club isn't normal over here so you guys shouldn't start one. You will get in trouble if you do. Just act as normal as possible. Observe what other people do but some things don't do. There are some stuff here people do that is very bad."

"Okay," She said.

About two hours later…

"Stop moving," I said finishing up Kyoya's hair. Luckily there are some wigs here so I gave a long blonde wig to Haruhi. I put Tamaki's hair like the old Jesse McCartney. I just did my best with Mori and slid most of his hair to the right side. I smoothed out Hikaru's hair down giving him bangs. I put Kaoru's hair like a red haired Adam Lambert. Honey I just gave his hair a little more volume and put some curls in. Kyoya I gave him a nice Taylor Lautner haircut. "You guys look so stupid right now. I'm sorry about that."

"Please let's change," Kyoya said.

"Can't this is as good as it's going to get right now." Kyoya is wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. Tamaki is wearing a white shirt under a leather jacket and black jeans. Mori is wearing a blue shirt and black jeans. Honey is wearing shorts and a black tee shirt. Hikaru is wearing a blue sweater and Kaoru is wearing a orange tang top. Haruhi is wearing one of my purple dresses with flowers. "You don't look too terrible."

"Should we take that as a compliment?" Haruhi asked.

"Kind of, you guys can look normal when you are at my house. We need to find some housing arrangements so these are your jobs. Kyoya you are going to go work in the library. You are going to research where you guys are going to sleep. Make sure it isn't that pricy because here you don't get money from your parents. Tamaki I don't trust you with anything so you are going to mow the lawn with the other staff. Mori and Honey you guys are going to help in the cafeteria. Hikaru and Kaoru I don't trust you either so you guys are going to help Tamaki. If you guys do anything I am going to rip your throats out and feed it to Jack's dog."

"Understood," Tamaki, Honey, and the twins said saluting me.

_Dear God this is going to turn out bad._

**Me: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it's a little short but I will try to make it longer next time. Please review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


End file.
